1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, the present invention relates to mobile terminals capable of communicating in a data-only mode with a data network, as well as mobile terminals capable of communicating in voice and data modes.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication service providers, as well as Internet service providers, face some difficult challenges as the various networks are increasingly modified to work together to provide seamless end-to-end call connectivity across the various platforms. Ever-increasing residential dial-up subscribers demand available modem (or ISDN) ports, or threaten to take their business elsewhere. To meet this demand, Internet service providers are deploying a large number of complex, port-dense network access servers (NAS) to handle thousands of individual dial-up connections. As such, small and large, as well as private and public, wireless data networks are being created to seamlessly interact with large wire line networks to enable users to establish point-to-point connections independent of terminal type and location. Traditionally, however, voice networks have paved the way for the creation of data networks as users loaded the voice networks trying to transmit data, including streaming data (video and voice). Initially, traditional Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTNs) were used for data transmissions but have been largely supplanted by data packet networks, including various versions of the “Internet”.
The wireless domain has had a parallel history. Initial voice networks, including AMPS, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) including North American TDMA and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), were used to conduct data in a limited capacity. These networks are being replaced, however, by newer wireless data-only networks, as well as data and voice networks.
The structure and operation of wireless communication systems are generally known. Examples of such wireless communication systems include cellular systems and wireless local area networks, among others. Equipment that is deployed in these communication systems is typically built to support standardized operations, i.e., operating standards. These operating standards prescribe particular carrier frequencies, modulation types, baud rates, physical layer frame structures, MAC layer operations, link layer operations, etc. By complying with these operating standards, equipment interoperability is achieved.
In a cellular system, a regulatory body typically licenses a frequency spectrum for a corresponding geographic area (service area) that is used by a licensed system operator to provide wireless service within the service area. Based upon the licensed spectrum and the operating standards employed for the service area, the system operator deploys a plurality of carrier frequencies (channels) within the frequency spectrum that support the subscriber units within the service area. Typically, these channels are equally spaced across the licensed spectrum. The separation between adjacent carriers is defined by the operating standards and is selected to maximize the capacity supported within the licensed spectrum without excessive interference. In most cases, severe limitations are placed upon the amount of co-channel and adjacent channel interference that may be caused by transmissions on a particular channel.
In cellular systems, a plurality of base stations is distributed across the service area. Each base station services wireless communications within a respective cell. Each cell may be further subdivided into a plurality of sectors. In many cellular systems, e.g., GSM cellular systems, each base station supports forward link communications (from the base station to subscriber units) on a first set of carrier frequencies, and reverse link communications (from subscriber units to the base station) on a second set of carrier frequencies. The first set and second set of carrier frequencies supported by the base station are a subset of all of the carriers within the licensed frequency spectrum. In most, if not all, cellular systems, carrier frequencies are reused so that interference between base stations using the same carrier frequencies is minimized and system capacity is increased. Typically, base stations using the same carrier frequencies are geographically separated so that minimal interference results.
Traditional wireless mobile networks include Mobile Station Controllers (MSCs), Base Station Controllers (BSCs) and Base Transceiver Station (BTS) systems that jointly operate to communicate with mobile stations over a wireless communication link. Examples of common networks include the GSM networks, North American TDMA networks and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks. Extensive infrastructures (e.g., ANSI-41 or MAP-based networks) exist in the cellular wireless networks for tracking mobility, distributing subscriber profiles, and authenticating physical devices.
To establish a wireless communication link in traditional wireless voice networks, an MSC communicates with a BSC to prompt the BTS (collectively “Base Station” or “BS”) to generate paging signals to a specified mobile station within a defined service area typically known as a cell or sector (a cell portion). The mobile station, upon receiving the page request, responds to indicate that it is present and available to accept an incoming call. Thereafter, the BS, upon receiving a page response from the mobile station, communicates with the MSC to advise it of the same. The call is then routed through the BS to the mobile station as the call setup is completed and the communication link is created. Alternatively, to establish a call, a mobile station generates call setup signals that are processed by various network elements in a synchronized manner to authenticate the user as a part of placing the call. The authentication process includes, for example, communicating with a Home Location Register (HLR) to obtain user and terminal profile information.
The next generation of cellular networks presently being developed are being modified from traditional systems to create the ability for mobile stations to receive and transmit data in a manner that provides greatly increased throughput rates. For example, many new mobile stations, often referred to as mobile terminals or access terminals, are being developed to enable a user to surf the web or send and receive e-mail messages through the wireless mobile terminal, as well as to be able to receive continuous bit rate data, including so called “streaming data”. Accordingly, different systems and networks are being developed to expand such capabilities and to improve their operational characteristics.
One example of a system that is presently being deployed with voice and data capabilities is the CDMA2000 network. The CDMA2000 network, however, is developed from the IS-95 networks that were optimized for voice transmissions and therefore is not optimized for transmitting data even though its data transport capability is significantly improved from prior art networks and systems. More formally, the 1×RTT standard defines CDMA operation for data transmissions.
One data-only network that is being developed is defined by the 1×EVDO standard. The 1×EVDO standard defines a time burst system utilizing a 1.25 MHz carrier that is set at a carrier frequency that is adjacent to the frequencies used by the voice networks. In one particular network, a 1.67 millisecond (mS) burst is used for the forward link in a 1×EVDO network. Typical 1×EVDO networks include a Packet Data Service Node (PDSN) for performing routing and switching for a data packet or data packet stream, an Access Network Controller (ANC) that establishes and manages the wireless communication link with the mobile terminal, and a Packet Control Function (PCF) that is largely an interface device for converting signals between the packet domain and a wireless network that will be used for the communication link.
The 1×EVDO network is optimized for forward link data applications. The next generation of 1×RTT networks that are being deployed can communicate with voice and data networks but do not process data as efficiently as the networks formed according to the 1×EVDO standard. Newer networks are also being designed and have evolved from the 1×EVDO standard, including 1×EVDV, which is for transmitting data as well as voice.
The 1×EVDO networks that have been previously described are not formed, however, to interact seamlessly between the voice and data networks. For example, the 1×EVDO networks do not have or fully utilize Signaling System Number 7 (SS7) type network components to assist with call setup, user and mobile station authentication, call routing, and feature delivery. The 1×EVDO networks are formed to carry data only and do not include the full functionality and capabilities of wireless voice networks. The infrastructure of the 1×EVDO network is different and simpler than SS7-based voice networks (wire line or wireless).
1×EVDO does not provide all hand-off capabilities and functionality of typical voice networks. Accordingly, present mobile terminals only provide some of these traditional voice network features and, in some cases, only in a rudimentary way. For example, the designs in the 1×EVDO standard only provide for user authentication, not terminal authentication. Because traditional SS7-type network components are not fully available in 1×EVDO networks, compatibility and control problems are readily noticeable.
One problem that has been identified in some packet data networks, including 1×EVDO and 1×RTT networks is that a connected mobile terminal in a dormant state may be geographically moved to a new cell area in a manner that a serving network element from an original cell area is not aware that the mobile terminal has moved and thus continues to allocate and reserve resources to the mobile terminal thereby wasting network resources. One approach to solving this problem is to merely tear down a connection after a period of time. While this approach would reclaim the unused resources for a dormant and migrating mobile terminal, it flies against a basic desire to create a system that supports an “always connected” mode of operation for wireless terminals similar to the same type of feature for wireline user terminals that are connected to the Internet or other data packet networks through a broadband connection such as DSL or cable modem. What is needed, therefore, is an efficient way of reclaiming network resources without obliterating the concept of having an always connected wireless mobile terminal.